the_vamp_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two
Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/ Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Season Summary Returning for its second season, The Vampire Diaries is the story of two vampire brothers who are obsessed with the same beautiful girl Elena Gilbert, and battling to control the fate of an entire town. During season one, Stefan and Damon Salvatore returned to their hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia, for very different reasons - Stefan was determined to get to know Elena Gilbert, who bears a striking resemblance to Katherine Pierce, the beautiful but ruthless vampire the brothers knew and loved in 1864, while Damon was intent on releasing Katherine from the tomb where he believed she was trapped by a witch's spell all those years ago. At the end of season one, Elena's biological father John Gilbert set a plan in motion that brought the Founder's Day celebration to an end amid chaos, destruction and death, and saw the return of the vengeful Katherine Pierce. Next season, the appearance of the villainous Katherine in Mystic Falls throws a wrench into the love triangle between the two brothers Stefan and Damon, fighting for the love of Elena,who can't choose between the two, and the other residents of Mystic Falls must choose sides as they fall victim to a new breed of the danger. In the meantime, one of Elena's friends, Caroline Forbes, became avampire after being killed by Katherine while having Damon's blood in her system, forcing her friends to help her cope with the new outlook in life she has been given. And if that wasn't bad enough, it soon became apparent that vampires may not be the only creatures of the night living in Mystic Falls, as not only the existence of werewolves came to light, but also the revelation of the Original Vampires, the oldest, first-existing, and most powerful vampires in the world. New and unexpected friendships will be forged, allies will become enemies, and hearts will be broken. Stefan and Damon will be forced to face a villain more evil and diabolical than they ever believed possible. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and as Katherine Pierce , Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers, Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood and Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman. Episode List # The Return # Brave New World # Bad Moon Rising # Memory Lane # Kill Or Be Killed # Plan B # Masquerade # Rose # Katerina # The Sacrifice # By The Light Of The Moon # The Descent # Daddy Issues # Crying Wolf # The Dinner Party # The House Guest # Know Thy Enemy # The Last Dance # Klaus # The Last Day # The Sun Also Rises # As I Lay Dying